You know when your a Warhammer fan when
by Evil Angel 215
Summary: How do you tell?
1. Chapter 1

**Just an ongoing conversation me and my friend had. **

You know when you are a Warhammer fan when...

1. You find Starcraft extremely annoying for no apparent reason.

2. You have the urge to shout "Frak" when you stub your toe

3. You can tell the difference between Blood Ravens and Blood Angels and will happily explain to your lesser educated friends.

4. You flinch whenever you hear the name C.

5. You find Khrone flakes funny.

6. You will have a mental break down if your little sister/brother touches your models while there still drying.

7. You have a sudden urge to stab someone if they confuse the Empire with the Imperium.

8. You know all the name of all the paints of by heart.

9. You think the Reapers are small and weak and can't understand the big fuss about them.

10. You do not find it funny when someone switches your models with someone else's.

11. You pray to Omnissah when your computer crashes

12. You think the Master Chief is a feth wipe

13. You use phases like feth wipe.

14. You can't decide who is better between Cain, Gaunt or Yarrick.

15. You will start a fight because someone said Gaunt/Cain/Yarrick is better than Guant/Cain/Yarrick.

16. The word no brings a mental image of a bald man with a speech impediment.

17. You think creepy noises coming from the drain could be the hive mind contacting you.

18. Whenever you watch a medical drama you can't help but think BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

19. Your idea of fun is sitting in your room all day painting over priced models.

20. Matt Ward. Nuff said


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second instalment. By the way the name for number 4 is supposed to be C S Gotto but for some reason fan fiction doesn't like that name. **

You know when you are a Warhammer fan when

21. You think the perfect name for a Khrone Juggernaut is Fluffy.

22. Your dream car is a Baneblade.

23. You think getting a girlfriend is a once in a life time experience.

of an over sized glow stick you want a power sword.

25. Someone mention marshmallows the first thing that comes to your head is Melta.

26. All you want for Christmas is a Bolter.

27. You jump behind a sofa when someone points a flash light at you.

find yourself explaining to your girlfriend/sister/mother that Tyranids aren't cute.

29. You shout at your computer in binary

30. You watch Star Wars and find yourself supporting the Empire.

31. You think hitting anything with an oversized wrench will fix anything.

32. You watch Lord of the Rings and you're confused that the orks don't have choppas and the goblins seem far too strong.

33. Your first response to anything is .Kill. It. With. Fire.

34. You eat waffles for Khwaos

35. You think it's perfectly acceptable to give your models names and personal back stories.

36. Someone says "like a G6" you shout "roll like a D6".

find yourself wondering which teletubbie worships which chaos god.

38. You think anything below 50 cal is for weaklings.

39. You think is perfectly fine to wear cardboard power armour to your end of school dance.

40. You think Night Haunter would be a better Batman


	3. Chapter 3

**As a request from Fortune Zyne there will be some Eldar and Dark Eldar ones in here. **

You know when you are a Warhammer fan when.

41. You shout "Just as planned!" When you pull of a prank

42. You think locking someone in a mobile torture machine is perfect solution to overcrowded prisons.

43. You think Buffy vampires are weak and should have names like "Von Carstein"

44. Voltron seems a sorry excuse for a Titan.

boxes become fortress monasteries overnight

46. Eldrad Ulthran is the biggest dick in the universe.

47. When you lose a game to imperial guard player you shout "Creeeeeeeeeed!"

sci-fi universe seems to have bigger guns.

49. Bigger paldrons equal better protection in your mind

50. You see a packet of condoms all you can think of is "The emperor protects"

51. If elves aren't overly racist or arrogant you don't want any of it.

52. You never look at corn on the cob in the same way ever again.

53. The word Smurfs brings a totally different mental image to the one you see on TV.

54. You call the Zerg wars "pest control"

think an axe is an equivalent to a Swiss army knife.

56. Laughing like a maniac is the suitable response to rolling 5 sixes at once.

57. You shout "Blood for Blood God" when giving blood.

58. You go green with envy when you look into a GW display case.

59. SOB means something completely different to you.

60. You are OSD with the detail on your models


End file.
